ryan_crash_and_thomas_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside the pink light
This is when Ryan meets Kimmy in Ryan, Crash and Thomas' adventures of Star Trek Beyond Script (Ryan is sitting down by the bar with Chekov, wondering about his true origins. Then Kimmy comes by him) Kimmy: Hiya handsome. Ryan: Um, hello there miss. Kimmy: (puts out arm) I'm Kimmy. Ryan: (shakes hands) Ryan. Kimmy: (looks at Ryan's badge) Starfleet eh? It must be exciting out there. Going across the galaxy, seeing cool stuff, friendly people, cute boys and exquisite drinks. (sighs) It's really boring here though. Yorktown gets less amazing when you're here for too long. I came here long ago alone. The cocktail waitress job sure isn't great but it pays well for my apartment. Ryan: This place does look nice to me though. I think the prettiest place I've been to yet was this one land not with Starfleet but down on Earth on New Zealand. It's really lush and easy to live in if you know where to find the needs and it's best if you're not alone. Kimmy: *giggles* You're such a sweet little boy you know that? Ryan, Uh.. Yeah. Kimmy: Do you want a little hangout later? Ryan: Sorry I really can't. I have to go back out to space in a tomorrow. And I have to be up at around 8 in the morning. Kimmy: Oh screw that! We'll just have a one night stand together. You know, a little inter-species romance together. (Ryan looks at her in discomfort, to the audience then back at Chekov, who is busy talking to another girl) Ryan: Okay, just one hangout together. Then tomorrow I have to go. Okay? Kimmy: Sweet! Ryan: Chek, I'm going off back to the apartment early. Is that okay? Chekov: Yeah, go ahead. I might stay a little longer than usual here for the girls. (Ryan and Kimmy leave the bar. Chekov feels rather jealous that's taking someone home while throughout the journey he's been unable to secure a proper date for himself.) Kimmy: So, Ryan I hope you are ready for some fun. Ryan: I think so. I think Cody is with his friend Sunset. Kimmy: good then follow me handsome. Ryan: To where? Kimmy: Oh lets just say over there. Ryan: Yeah. I hope my girlfriend Meg Griffin will see me back at the ship. Kimmy: I'm sure she will trust me. Ryan: At least you don't see Gaia Everfree. Kimmy: Gaia evergreen is she sexy. Ryan: Her name is Gaia Everfree, Kimmy. I know info of her. Kimmy: I know. Ryan: I think Gaia Everfree is a character who has the power to control plantlife. Kimmy: That's nice. Well here's my apartment. Ryan: One thing: How am I going to fit in this when it's that small? Kimmy: Easy I'm a normal size mouse with a normal size room and secret door Ryan: Oh. Notice the pendant I'm wearing? I'm the Dazzlings' second leader. Kimmy: looks cool. Ryan: Yeah. I refer to the Dazzlings as my three siren friends. I think this is fun that you, Crash and my apprentice Matau and his twin are talking animals. Kimmy: Totally. You are really going to be surprise when you see my apartment room. (Kimmy opens the door to her apartment room) Kimmy: After you. Ryan: Thanks. But I suggest you go first since you're a girl and all. Kimmy: Alright. (She enters her room then Ryan) Kimmy: So, what do you think of my room, Ryan? Ryan: Awesome. Kimmy: I'll give you the tour. Ryan: Ok. Kimmy: This is the kitchen. Ryan: Cool. Nice lamp. Kimmy: Thanks. Over there is the fridge. Inside this fridge is all my favorite alcohol drinks ever. Ryan: I didn't know you got favorite drinks. Mine's apple juice. Kimmy: Well alcohol is in my blood. Ryan: Yeah. It's just that Bender runs on that stuff. Kimmy: That's nice. Want some beer good looking? Ryan: I don't know. Kimmy: come on its not going to hurt you Ryan. Ryan: I think this something that Energon is the lifeblood of me and the Autobots. Kimmy: Please. Ryan: We should continue with the tour. Kimmy: Alright. Next stop the bedroom. (Kimmy takes Ryan to her bedroom where there was a bed. Pictures of sexy ladies are on the wall including ones that Kimmy encounter making out with them) Ryan: Nice photos. You know about Princess Odette? Kimmy: Yep. I am a lesbian after all. Ryan: Yeah. It's not like Rothbart would out in space looking for revenge. Kimmy: I spot a girl who looks like she is sexy for me. Ryan: Who? You're a nice mouse. Maybe I can let you join the team. Kimmy: Any girl and I like that idea. Ryan: How is it feels to be on the team fighting bad guys, going to other worlds and be a hero? Kimmy: well it feels nice still like sexy ladies. chuckles Kimmy: I find them and they find me with their sexy breast. Ryan: Well. That's a bit "up in the air". I wonder if there's a living room. Kimmy: Living rooms over there. Ryan: Thanks. Kimmy: no problem Ryan: Yep. You don't realize that when the moon disappears, Odette and I turn into beautiful swans. I mean I'm not under a spell. The Cyberlings are sirens too, you know. Kimmy: I know Ryan I'm just looking for sexy lady to make out with me. Ryan: Maybe. I think I can find you a boyfriend. Like Sunset with Tino. Kimmy: Nope no thanks. Ryan: Oh. I know that we could be friends. Your parents will be proud of you. Kimmy: I know. Ryan: What happen to them? Kimmy: Well I don't wanna talk about it. Now about our one night stand? Ryan: Ok. Kimmy: you ready handsome? Ryan: Yes I am. I think. Kimmy: Good. Ryan on the lips moaning Ryan: blushes What are you doing? Kimmy: I'm making out with you sexy. Ryan: OK. I'm part robot. Kimmy: I know Ryan on the lips again moaning Ryan: Where's the light switch? Kimmy: right over there good looking. Ryan: Thanks. Why you want to make out with me? Kimmy: because I'm a prostitute its in my blood handsome plus you are sexy. Ryan: That's new. off the light Kimmy: That's better Ryan on the lips moaning Ryan: Kimmy on the cheek That's a first that I kissed a mouse. Kimmy: I know good looking Ryan moaning Ryan: I hope so. Kimmy: now then let's continue Ryan again moaning Ryan: Oh yeah. Kimmy: kissing Ryan moaning oh Ryan you are sexy Ryan: That's cool. Kimmy: I know kissing Ryan moaning more Ryan: Evil me would love to see you. Kimmy: I know my nipples on my breast are so hard Ryan. Ryan: Really? My chest is made of metal. Category:Scenes